Mr. Bean (animated series)
|show = Mr. Bean |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Mr._Bean_(animated_TV_series)_english_logo.png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = ITV |channel2 = CITV |channel2_link = Nickelodeon |rating = |language = American English |seasons = 5 |episodes = 130 |creator = Richard Curtis and Rowan Atkinson |director = |composer = Howard Goodall |starring = Rowan Atkinson |executive_producer = |producer = |run = 10 minutes |production_company = |recording_studio = |air_date = |wikia = |imdb = tt0280277 }} Mr. Bean, also known as Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, is an animated television series produced by Tiger Aspect Productions and, only for its first three seasons, by Richard Purdum Productions and Varga Holdings. It is based on the British live-action series of the same name, and the characters included Mr. Bean, Irma Gobb, Teddy, and the Reliant Supervan's mysterious driver, with the new addition of Mrs. Wicket, Bean's landlady, and her evil cat Scrapper. In February 2001, the series was officially announced, with it premièring shortly afterwards. The series again featured little actual dialogue, with most being either little sound bites or mumbling, mild slapstick, with occasional sexually suggestive moments. Rowan Atkinson provided the voice for Bean; additionally, all of the animated Bean actions are taken from Atkinson himself. Other characters' voices are provided by Matilda Ziegler, Sally Grace, Jon Glover, Gary Martin, Rupert Degas, Lorelei King and Sophie-Louise Dann. Despite the series' actual title being simply Mr. Bean, some broadcasters referred to this series as Mr. Bean: plus a subtitle for differentiating from the original live-action series. Disney Channel refers to this series as "Mr. Bean - The Animated Series" and the original live-action series is listed as "Mr. Bean - Live Action Series" in their schedule. The German version, aired on Super RTL, is titled "Mr. Bean - Die Cartoon-Serie". In January 2014, CITV announced a revival of the series with Rowan Atkinson returning as the voice of Mr. Bean, along with other cast members reprising their roles. The revival now features 78 new episodes; the new episodes began airing from 16 February 2015 onwards.http://www.comedy.co.uk/news/story/000001347/mr_bean_animated_series_for_2014/ The revival now contains more actual dialogue than in the original series which mostly featured little sound effects and mumbling. Cast |link = Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean (animated series)) |file = Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean (animated series)) - head.png |actor = Rowan Atkinson |audio = }} |link = Mrs. Julia Wicket (Mr. Bean (animated series)) |file = Mrs. Julia Wicket (Mr. Bean (animated series)) - head.png |actor = Sally Grace |audio = }} |link = Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean (animated series)) |file = Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean (animated series)) - head.png |actor = Matilda Ziegler |audio = }} |} International versions }} |logo = Mr-Bean-animated-episode-opening-card.png |channels = Cartoon Network/Boomerang }} |logo = Mr-Bean-animated-episode-opening-card.png |channels = Channel 1 }} }} }} |version = TV7) (voice-over |logo = Mr-Bean-animated-episode-opening-card.png |channels = TV7 Super7 }} |version = TV7) (voice-over |logo = Mr-Bean-animated-episode-opening-card.png |channels = direct-to-VHS }} }} ProSieben ORF eins kabel eins Junior KiKA SF 2 Super RTL Boomerang }} }} Arutz HaYeladim Junior }} M2 }} M2 Sorozat+ Cool TV Minimax }} }} }} }} }} }} BBC Entertainment Boomerang Cartoon Network }} Rede Record Cartoon Network Gloob Tooncast }} }} |logo = Mr-Bean-animated-episode-opening-card.png |channels = Boomerang }} }} SVT Barnkanalen }} TRT1 Kanal D JOJO }} |} Trivia * The Albanian dub is lost References